Clark & Diana: Forever Yours
by Whisperingwater
Summary: A look into the lives of Superman and Wonder Woman, when they step away just to be Clark and Diana for a moment. [Collection of SMWW one-shots]
1. The Night Is Young

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off JL animated movies/The New 52 series. No copyright infringement intended

I would like to dedicate this story to a very good friend of mine, NightSkyWonderer! And a big thanks to everyone who has read the previous one-shot and left a review!

Okay, peeps. On with the new story!

* * *

 **The Night Is Young**

The mission to Xeutov in the Miriandynus Cloud galaxy was something Clark had been dreading for a very long time. If he were human, he knew he could have pretended to be sick. Even breaking his leg was impossible and the mission was a done deal. It wasn't like this was his the first mission with Bruce, and he knew this wouldn't be the last one either. At least last time they had Barry as a buffer between them. But this time Clark was all alone with the grumpy old fella, who was complaining about how slow he flew the Javelin.

Clark's bad luck didn't seem to end. The planet they were visiting was the Themysciran version of a planet. Women. Each and every single one of them. And for them, Clark and Bruce were just prizes. Clark wished again for the umpteenth time that either Wonder Woman or Black Canary had come along with them. The women were beautiful, almost ethereal in their alien beauty, but Clark had his eyes on someone back on Earth. There was no way he was being seduced. On the other hand, Bruce Wayne didn't seem to mind the attention at all. Behind the cowl and the brooding look was a Casanova, one who didn't care that these women were alien. The mission was pretty straightforward, Batman and Superman were to help the women of Xeutov sign a peace treaty with the men of Prubolea. Clark found it weird that the two neighboring planets with women on one and men on the other were always fighting. After 200 years of conflict, both the planets had finally agreed to negotiate ending the war.

Once they successfully finished winding up the negotiations between the two, frankly aggressive planet, Superman and Batman headed back to Earth. On the way back home, Bruce kept complaining that Clark snored in his sleep. Because it was a planet of women, the men had had to share a room for the time they were there. Clark knew that it wasn't just him that snored, Bruce snored just as loud. But seeing how his friend was already pissed off, he decided to stay quiet.

"Do you have some important work back in Gotham?" Clark asked once Bruce had calmed down.

"Unlike you, I lead a very busy life," the Caped Crusader replied.

"What the hell does it mean? You do realize I work as a reporter and also go around saving the planet?!"

"I'm talking about your non-existent love life, idiot." Bruce frowned and looked away.

Clark's face fell hearing that. Non-existent. That was one big lie he was living. Secret kisses, subtle flirting… He could count that as a part of his love life, right? It was true he was keeping the relationship secret from everyone. But it was to protect Diana. After all, she was a princess, and they had started going out only a few days ago. If it wasn't for that kiss they shared under the Mistletoe during Christmas, Clark knew he would have never made a move.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, breaking Clark's train of thoughts. "I… I didn't mean what I said. I know it isn't easy for you. And I… Selina is waiting for me. I just… need to get back home soon."

"Oh, you should have said that!" Clark smiled, increasing the speed of the Javelin, Bruce just let out a chuckle. With the burst in speed, they managed to reach back almost an hour before schedule. Clark walked into the control room with a huge grin expecting Diana to be there. His smile faded when he saw J'onn on monitor duty. Greeting him, Clark and Bruce quickly finished their mission report and went their separate ways, both eager to go meet their lovers.

If there was one heartbeat Clark would never be able to forget, it had to be Diana's. Following the sound, he made his way towards the gallery to see Diana seated next to Hal, talking to Barry and Dinah. The minute Clark walked in, Diana turned towards him and her smile brightened. Clark gave her a charming smile as he made his way towards the others, greeting them all, not before stopping when he reached Diana.

Taking a seat next to her, he spoke in a soft tone, "Hi, Di."

"Hello, Kal. How was your mission?"

"Good! Except for the fact that the population of Xeutov is completely female. Bruce didn't seem to mind the attention one bit, but it wasn't easy for me."

Diana's face fell. "Oh, maybe I should have gone with the two of you."

"Yeah! Absolutely. You and me, next time. Bruce can stay here," Clark quickly said. "And you fly better than me. The Javelin, I mean."

Hal and Dinah were oblivious to their exchange. But Barry, who sat right in front of the two, could see the way they were looking at each other. He smiled when Clark's hand brushed over Diana's arm as he got up to make some Iced Mocha for her.

Barry sat quietly noticing how Diana reacted to the touch. A small blush formed as she smiled and got up as well. She made her way towards Clark, who stood making Iced Mochas for them. Diana placed her hand over his arm, and Clark looked up with a huge smile. Barry smiled and turned away, knowing they were in a small bubble of their own.

"Do you want to grab something to eat when we get back home?" Clark asked quietly. He looked at the others talking and turned around to see Diana nod.

Diana was about to finish her drink when she heard a voice on her com-link. Sighing, she looked up at Clark and said, "I need to get to the embassy. Dinner, tomorrow?"

Clark tried his best to hide his disappointment. Once Diana left, he solemnly made his way towards his room and changed into his civilian clothes. When Clark returned to the teleporter room, he was surprised to see Barry waiting there.

"Oh, hey, Clark! Going down?"

"Hey, Barry! Yeah! What about you?" Clark asked, stepping into the tube.

"Me too. Bruce okayed the New Year party, but he doesn't want it here at the Watchtower, so Hal suggest we check out a nightclub or something."

Barry had asked J'onn to teleport both him and Clark to Metropolis, which made Clark raise his brow in confusion.

"We're having the party in Metropolis?" he asked in surprise.

"It's better than Gotham." Barry grinned. "So, how's everything going between you and the princess?"

"Good—wait… what?"

"You aren't that good at keeping secrets, Boy Scout!" Barry patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm happy for you. But if you are really planning on keeping this a secret, always know the consequences that come along with it."

"This is fairly new, so we want it to be private for a while."

"Are you going out as Superman and Wonder Woman or Clark Kent and Princess Diana?" Barry asked, confused.

"Neither." Clark smiled. "She's going by the name of Diana Prince now. Bruce is helping out with a few documents. He doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, he's the ex. But he's dated too many women so it doesn't matter anymore. He won't terribly mind or feel bad when you break the news."

"He's my friend, Barry. It just feels weird."

"Clark, if you want this relationship to go anywhere, stop thinking about the past and all these exes, they are insignificant. If you really want this to work, do it the right way," Barry explained. "Take her on a date. Keep it low-key for the time being. You can think of so many things, Mr. Writer. Go wild with your imagination. BUT! No skinny-dipping on your first few dates."

Clark burst out laughing. Barry chuckled as well; checking his wristwatch, he let out a groan. "Clark, I need to get going. I have to meet Cisco in 10 minutes. I'm going to be late."

"Run, Barry. Run." Clark mock-saluted. "And thanks for the advice."

"Yeah! See ya! No skinny-dipping!" Barry zoomed away leaving Clark alone with his own thoughts. Something simple yet special. For a princess, no less. Yes, a writer did have an imagination. Only he had to make his work for him now.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Diana was at her office at the embassy working on a letter related to the latest charity event she was organizing. Sighing at the fact that she had been working on the same letter for the last hour, she had to concede that thoughts of Clark were completely distracting her. Cancelling their plans so suddenly because her mother wanted to have a word with her, Diana knew it wasn't fair to just leave like that and not call him after. This was all so new – their relationship, but she knew she had to give him some time, too. It didn't work one way. Clark was the kind of man who would give his 100% to their relationship, but could she? What would her mother think if she were to ever find out? Diana groaned and pushed the keyboard away and leaned back on her chair.

She had absolutely no experience when it came to courting someone. What she had with Bruce had been a big disaster. The fact that she had barely flinched when she walked in on him with another woman had made Diana wonder if she would always be okay with such things. But things were different with Clark. When he had introduced her to Lana Lang during Christmas, Diana did feel a pang of jealousy when Lana hugged Clark. Was that normal? She had no clue.

Diana was about to close the computer and head over to her room to retire for the night when she heard a knock on the window. Looking up, she saw Clark hovering right outside the window. Smiling, Diana stood up to open it.

"Kal, what a surprise!"

Clark flashed his trademark charming smile before saying, "Hi, I hope this isn't a bad time. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me!"

"Now? Kal, it's late." Diana turned around to see the time on the clock. "It's already 11:20 PM, you should be sleeping. And I'm sorry for cancelling our plans earlier, but I already had my dinner."

"I know. It's too late for dinner, but… just a date. Look, I even brought you flowers!" He moved the small bouquet towards her. The colorful bouquet was a mix of fresh white, purple, red, and yellow wildflowers.

"You picked these, didn't you?" she asked before smelling them.

"Yeah! I didn't really know what you liked. Oh, I also have chocolates!" Pulling out small box of Ferrero Rocher from his pocket, he handed it over to her.

Diana chuckled before pulling his head down for a chaste kiss. She could feel Clark's smile over her lips. When Clark gently broke the kiss, Diana moaned. Pulling away, he asked her to step back. Flying in, Clark landed on the floor and looked around.

"Do you have a warm jacket and a pair of gloves?"

Diana looked at him in surprise. Surely he would know the cold didn't affect her. "I don't need them, Kal. I could wear a tank top and your shorts and not get cold at all!"

"I know, Di. But where we're going is more of a public place. Humans don't really go around wearing shorts and tanks at -2°. Wear something warm, I'll wait for you."

Intrigued, Diana nodded before making her way out of the office and to her room. When she returned wearing a winter coat along with a pair of warm gloves, Clark smiled as he pulled a knitted hat from his pocket and put it over her head. Pecking her lips quickly, he pulled away and held his hand out for her.

"Where are we going, Kal?"

"Somewhere you'll probably enjoy," he said, not giving away anything.

Together, they flew out of the embassy, Diana following him quietly. She smiled a small smile when she saw that he was descending over Central Park. Clark lowered himself behind the trees and waited for Diana to join him. When she did, wordlessly, he held his hand out for her.

"Why are we at Central Park at this time of night, Kal?" Diana asked, looking around to see if she could spot other people. Making their way around the trees, Clark took her to the opening where the Ice Rink was.

"Have you ever skated before?" Clark asked, leading the way towards the rink. Diana shook her head. "We didn't have all these back in Themyscira."

"Figured. It's okay. I'll teach you. It'll be fun!" Clark avowed. "Take a seat. I'll be back in five minutes." He pointed at the benches nearby and walked off to rent skates for them. Diana had to wait for just few minutes to see Clark return with the skates. He bent down and said, "Let me help you with these."

Placing her hand over his shoulder, she let him gently slide her boots off and put on the skates.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

Clark looked up at her, a bit confused. "Done what? Ice skating?"

"No, take a girl out and help her put on the skates."

"You're the first. Like always!" He grinned, standing up. Taking a seat next to her, Clark slid off his own sneakers and put on the skates. Once both their shoes were put away in a locker, he helped her stand up. The minute Diana stepped on the ice, she stumbled, but Clark stopped her fall by grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. Diana held onto his arms as she steadied herself.

"It's all about balance," Clark spoke as he steadied her but still held her in his arms. "Whenever you feel you're about to fall, don't bend backwards, try to keep your blades straight and grab onto my arms. This is easy. I'll move one step backwards, you move one step forward."

"You'll be skating backwards then. Won't you fall?" Diana's eyes widened as she tried to steady herself in his arms.

"Nope. I won't fall. At least I try not to or else I'll break the whole ice!" Clark chuckled, making Diana smile. "Let's do this. Here, hold my hands."

Diana held his hands tightly and saw him move his right leg backwards, slowly she lifted her left leg and moved forward. Five minutes into her training, Diana started getting the hang of it. She loved how her legs glided over the ice. There were so many couples skating together. They were one of the many there, but it just felt so very special.

"There, slowly. See, you're doing it. Now I'm going to let go of your hands," Clark spoke, moving backwards.

"NO! What if I fall?" Diana panicked. Clark grinned moving closer. He placed his arms around her waist and bent down to give her a chaste kiss.

"I've seen you fight monsters," he whispered. "You've done wonders. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just try not to fall. We are so strong, we can break the ice easily."

Diana caressed his cheek before asking, "Have you ever fallen down?"

"Yeah! Once." Clark smiled remembering the incident. "I loved watching people skate on TV, and I really wanted to give it a try. When Pa bought me a pair of ice skates, I was thirteen and so very curious. The lake had frozen at Smallville that winter, so I decided to give it a try. But I guess I was strong even then, I broke the whole ice sheet and went down into the ice cold lake." Clark chuckled loudly. "I swam back up and lied to Ma that I had tripped instead of falling into the lake."

"Oh wow! That's a nice memory. You'll always remember the fall." Diana grinned. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Let go off my hands."

Nodding, Clark stepped back. Diana felt like she was about to lose her balance but she managed to steady herself. Slowly with a lot of encouragement from Clark, Diana skated towards him. And before she knew it, she was skating with him. Side by side, they were skating faster, holding hands. Diana loved the wind over her face as she glided over the ice. When she felt Clark slow down, she followed suit and saw him skate towards her. Diana threw her arms around his shoulders as he bent down to capture his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss when she gently opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in and massage hers.

When Clark finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and asked, "Can I take a picture of us? It could be one of our memories."

"Of course, do send it to me," she said, smiling encouragingly. Clark pecked her lips once before pulling out his phone. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he rested his head against hers. Switching it to the front camera, he clicked a picture of her in his arms. Diana smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek just as he took another picture. Moving away a little, Clark took a picture of their skates.

Diana looked confused, but decided not to ask why he did that. They stepped off the ice and handed over their skates and put on their shoes again. When Diana was busy putting on her boots. Clark texted the picture of the skates he took to Barry and left him a message.

 **Guess where?**

 **\- C**

When Diana stood up and looked at Clark, he gestured towards the trees where they could take off.

"Let me fly you home," he said, making his way towards the trees.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Kal," Diana said sincerely. "I've never had so much fun on a date before. I hope we can do this again."

"Sure we can. Whenever you want." Clark replied. When she grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle smile, he couldn't help but grin. Just before they were about to take off, Diana pulled him down for another kiss.

Clark's phone buzzed just then, so he broke the kiss and gave her an apologetic smile. It was a text message from Barry.

 **Glad you didn't go skinny-dipping, Blue! I'm sure we would have had to fish a frozen you out of a lake if you did. One last thing, hot chocolate. ;)**

 **\- B**

Diana took to the sky, and Clark followed suit. He flew next to her and asked, "Hey, Di, if you don't have to get back home soon, want to have some hot chocolate with me? I know a great place!"

"I don't want this night to end so soon." Diana smiled, holding her hand out for his. "Come on, Superman, take me wherever you want."

"Honestly, this is the best date ever!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**


	2. A First for Everything

**Author's note:** This story takes place before 'Turning Back Time'. All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off JL animated movies/The New 52 series. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **A First For Everything**

"Where are we going, Kal?" Diana asked for the umpteenth time; impatience personified.

Clark had been secretive. They had just returned from a mission from outer space, and the Bat had given them the rest of the day off, but only after he got a report from them.

Superman was anything but tired, he just needed to take a shower, and he was good to go. Diana on the other hand was boiling with curiosity; all he had said was to meet him in the teleporter room once she was ready. The request to dress in civilian clothes, "Nothing fancy," had her raising an eyebrow at him but agreeing nonetheless.

"Kal!" Diana called after him. He stopped walking and turned around with a huge grin.

"Ever so patient, my love." Clark slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips crashing onto hers in passionate fury. Diana was about to deepen the kiss by pulling him even closer, when Clark broke the kiss and stepped back. He grabbed her hand and began to walk again. Diana didn't recognize the place, but it wasn't like she had been living in Metropolis for a really long time.

They had just started dating, and she frequently visited his place, just as he sneaked into the embassy sometimes. Clark had told her that there was something he wanted to show her and since they teleported to Metropolis – him wearing jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it, and Diana in a simple yet elegant, flowery summer dress with a cardigan over it – they had been walking hand-in-hand for the last twenty minutes. Diana kept fidgeting with her glasses.

"Relax, Di," Clark said with a smile. "No one's going to recognize you. Trust me."

"You aren't going to tell me where we are going," she stated, her mouth set in a grim line. Clark couldn't help but stop to kiss her, making her smile once he pulled away.

It was getting late and the sun had set. Wondering what Clark had in mind, she quietly followed him till they reached a place that she could only describe as some hillside that she had never seen before.

"Now I know this is going to sound weird," Clark said as he let go off her hand and pulled out one of her scarves from his pocket. "But you've to trust me, baby. I'm going to cover your eyes, only because I want this to be a surprise. And then I'm going to carry you someplace. Do you trust me?"

Diana simply nodded as Clark gave her a charming smile before covering her eyes with her scarf. Then she felt him lift her in his arms. Diana threw her arms around his neck, and Clark slowly took to the sky.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, impatiently; his only answer, a quick peck to her lips. Three minutes and a leisure flight later, Clark lowered her on the ground, making her sit down before he kneeled next to her and undid the scarf.

As the scarf fell from her eyes, Diana opened them to see that she was seated on top of a hill overlooking the lively city of Metropolis, as the lights lit up the hill. Diana looked up to see the full moon casting a warm glow over them and a thousand stars that lit up the sky. She turned towards Clark who was unpacking a picnic basket. A lit candle sat on one of the smaller rocks nearby. Diana smiled as Clark looked up at her.

"I used to come here every time I needed space. Mostly from the world and still be _in_ the world without totally getting disconnected. I went to the moon once. It was boring. It's a nice view, certainly not like the one from the top of Lincoln Memorial."

"No, it's not," Diana said softly. "It's much better. Thank you for bringing me to this beautiful place."

"A beautiful place for a beautiful girl."

Diana placed her hand on his cheek and moved closer, her lips slowly touching his. Clark cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss. He gently pushed her over the blanket they were seated on and hovered over her. Diana ran her fingers through his soft hair and tugged on it gently making Clark moan. Licking her lower lip, his tongue slid in once she opened her mouth. Clark's hands started exploring her glorious body and just as his hand cupped her breast, he heard Diana's tummy growl. Clark broke the kiss and saw her turn red.

"Hungry?" he asked smiling, nudging his nose with hers.

"Famished! Batman and his stupid reports, he didn't even let me grab a bite back at the watchtower."

"That's good! I brought a lot of food." Clark moved back a little, and Diana's eyes fell on the food in front of her. He had gotten them pizza, pies, Ma's lasagna and her rice pudding and Diana's favorite strawberry ice cream.

"Wow! That's a lot of food." Diana smiled as he handed over a plate of Ma Kent's lasagna. "How did you manage to get all this ready in time? You were with me since we landed on earth!"

Clark grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "You know I can eat it all, I've no problem with that. And was I really there _all_ the time?"

Diana looked up at the mischievous smile on his face. "When I was showering…" she muttered. "You did all this when I was showering? All this within 12 minutes?"

"Guilty! And yes, Ma made the lasagna. Also the pie and the ride pudding. The ice cream is from that little parlor you liked when we visited Smallville last time."

"Thank you, Kal. No one has ever done this for me. Ever," Diana said earnestly.

"Never? You've never been to a picnic?" Clark's brow rose, intrigued. Heck! Ma and Pa took him to picnic every summer before he moved to Metropolis.

"We didn't really have all this back in Themyscira. I mean, being raised as a princess, I did get some freedom, so I used to sneak away to the forest to see the animals. There's a waterfall that I found when I was five. No one ever goes there, so it's like a private waterfall only for me." Diana smiled fondly at the memory. When she saw the confusion on Clark's face, she touched his cheek and said, "I'll take you there sometime. You'll like it."

"I can't wait to see it!" He moved closer, close enough that his lips were touching hers, but he wasn't kissing her. When Diana moved forward to join their lips, Clark moved back and chuckled. The princess didn't like this at all. Setting both their plates down, she launched herself on him and crashed her lips with his wildly. The kiss was fiery and reminded him of the first time she had kissed him, pinning him against the wall of her office at the embassy. But this was so much more. This was her love. And it was only for him.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled and picked up her plate. They ate all the while talking about inconsequential things. Once they were done, they lay on the blanket, and Clark pointed towards the sky, naming the stars.

"There's Arcturus, in the Boötes constellation. It's 34 light-years away from earth. Wait, you can see it, right?"

Diana simply shrugged. "What's that, Kal?" she asked few second later, pointing towards a very bright star.

Clark looked up to see what she was pointing at. "Oh, Sirius! It's in the Canis Major constellation. About 8.6 light-years away. It's 20 times brighter than the yellow sun."

"You've been there, haven't you?"

"I haven't gone really close. But yes, I've seen them all." Clark smiled a secretive smile.

"What is it?" Diana couldn't help but ask.

"It reminds me of Sirius Black," he replied. When he turned towards her and saw the confusion on her face, he shook his head and asked, "You don't know who Sirius Black is, do you?"

"Anyone of importance?"

"No. He's a character from Harry Potter. That reminds me, movie date tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm just glad you didn't say tonight, I'm so tired."

Clark sat up and started packing everything quickly. "Then we should head home and go to bed."

"Home?"

"Yes. Only if you want to," he added quickly.

"I would like that!" Diana smiled.

* * *

Five minutes later, they took to air and reached Clark's apartment. Diana had never slept here, so she sat on the couch waiting for Clark. When he walked out of the room in nothing but shorts, she lowered her eyes and a slight blush marked her cheeks. Clark smiled and handed her a t-shirt. When Diana looked up in confusion, he said, "You can sleep in that. It's soft."

"I don't wear clothes to bed," she said, looking away.

"Oh! Umm… I don't mind if you don't want to—"

"No! I'll wear it!" She grabbed the shirt out of his hand and rushed to the bathroom. Clark could hear her heart beating rapidly and smiled knowingly. He walked back into the room and sat on the bed, waiting for her.

When Diana stepped out wearing his shirt, he was tempted to use his x-ray vision to see her, but he stopped himself and gave her an encouraging smile. Clark stood up and opened his arms out for her, and she slowly made her way towards him and let him embrace her. Clark pulled away to kiss her; when he broke the kiss, he started trailing small kisses down her neck. Clark moved away and took her in his arms and laid her on the bed. Hovering over her, he began to kiss her once again. Diana kissed him back passionately, but the minute he started kissing her neck and trailed down towards her breasts, she stiffened.

Clark pulled away and knew immediately that she wasn't ready. Kissing her forehead softly, he lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kal, what are we doing?" she asked in confusion.

"We are cuddling, baby." Clark rested his chin over her shoulder and felt her relax in his arms.

"I like this!" She signed in content. "Thank you, Kal. You're a gentle and understanding lover. Thank you for the wonderful picnic. It was my first time."

"First of many," he whispered and kissed her cheek, making her smile brightly.

Cuddling was new to her. And with Clark, she was discovering so many things and also starting to like them. Diana slept in his arms that night, having one of the most peaceful sleeps she had ever had. If only she had known Superman was so gentle and loving when she had met him first, but she regretted nothing. This was her destiny, and she loved every bit of it.

Clark stayed awake for a while, just watching her sleep in his arms with a smile on his face. He loved her so much. She needed time, but he was ready to wait. Pressing a kiss to her head, he felt her move and wrap her arms around him. Holding her close, Clark fell asleep and once again dreamed about the fiery, passionate and strong-willed Amazon Princess he loved.


	3. Let it Snow - Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off JL animated movies/The New 52 series. No copyright infringement intended.

I should have posted this during Christmas, but I kinda forgot this even existed! So, Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this story. It's not a one-shot, so I'll post the other chapters soon. I hope. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Let it Snow - Chapter 1**

Holidays at home were a constant in Clark Kent's life. Be it Thanksgiving or Christmas or even birthdays, he would always be celebrating them at Smallville with his parents. Last Christmas, it wasn't just him and his parents; J'onn was invited by the Kents to celebrate the holidays; knowing he had no family to call his own here, the Kents had happily made him a part of their family.

J'onn's first Christmas with the Kents was memorable. The first time he had taken his usual appearance – dark, olive skin, brown eyes and hair. Clark had introduced him as his friend when their neighbors dropped by to visit. Just to make it easier for the Kents, J'onn had taken a new appearance this year. He was now a 6'4" tall, Caucasian man with light, wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes, just like Martha Kent, who was now introducing him as her nephew.

Now, Clark and J'onn had teleported themselves to Metropolis first and then flew to Smallville.

It was Jonathan who first noticed the two of them land near the barn and make their way towards the house. He smiled when Clark half-walked, half-ran towards him and gave him a quick hug before disappearing into the house to greet his mother.

"John, it's great to see you again," Jonathan said as the Martian approached him.

"Likewise, Mr. Kent. Thank you for inviting me once again." J'onn smiled and shook hands with him. They entered the house to see Martha hugging Clark. She turned towards J'onn with a bright smile and gave him a hug as well, taking him by surprise, but that didn't stop him from hugging her back.

"I'm so happy to see you again, John," Martha said, patting his shoulder. "I must say, we look a lot alike, don't we?"

Clark and Jonathan nodded. "He has taken after his aunt," Jonathan said, as he moved towards his wife and slid an arm around her shoulder. "Well, great that you boys joined us this year as well. Maybe another female presence would be nice soon?"

Clark noticed his father looking at him keenly. He hadn't said a word about Diana to them yet, but the obvious crush he had on her didn't stop him from praising her constantly, and his articles towards Diana were much generous and substantial. Seeing as they were friends now, they had been spending some quality time together, just getting to know each other. But he just couldn't get over her that easily. Clark's silence made Jonathan turn towards his wife with a knowing smile. He decided to let it go and sat down with J'onn to discuss about work.

Clark had gone upstairs to keep his bag when he suddenly remembered that his com-link was missing. Sighing loudly, he made his way downstairs and saw his mother making some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Ma, I need to step out for a while. I forgot my com-link; it's in my room. I need it in case there's some emergency, so I need to leave," he said, walking towards her.

"Your home is less than five minutes away if you fly fast," Martha said with a smile.

"No, it's not in my apartment. I was sparring at the Watchtower earlier and kept it on the desk while I was showering. I'll be back soon." Saying that, he kissed his mother's cheek, said goodbye to his father and J'onn, and took off to Metropolis, from there he teleported himself to the Watchtower and made his way towards his room. Just as he was walking down the hallway, he noticed the familiar wavy, dark brown locks turn around the corner. Clark smiled to himself and flew towards the gallery to see Diana making her way towards the counter.

"Hey Di," Clark called out, getting her attention.

"Kal, hello," Diana said. She smiled as he approached her. It looked like she was fixing herself some lunch – just tea and some cookies.

Clark frowned. "Please tell me that's not your lunch," he spoke.

Diana just nodded and turned back to making her tea. "Yes, it is. Would you like to join me?"

"Aren't you going home? I don't think you have monitor duty for the next three days. Same schedule, remember?"

Diana nodded. "I know. I gave all my employees off at the embassy. It's the holidays, and I think they should spend it with their family. I even gave an off to my cook." She looked a bit disheartened when she said that.

"What about Themyscira? You aren't going back?"

"I don't want to," Diana replied as she picked up her teacup and looked at the curious Clark. "You are so curious, Kal!"

Smiling, he asked, "Look, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But I don't want you spending holidays alone here. So, come home with me."

"What? No, Kal. Thank you, but no, I can't do that."

"Why not? We're friends, right? Why can't you spend your holidays with me? Ma and Pa would love it if you could join us."

"Yes, but it's your holiday at your home with _your_ parents. I can't just barge in just because I'm all alone here." Diana sighed loudly. When she turned around, she felt Clark's hand on her shoulder.

"Will it help if I say J'onn is there as well?"

"J'onn?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Yes, he spent the last Christmas with us. Him and I just got there when I remembered I forgot my com-link. Please, Diana. It will be fun. Trust me!" Clark gave her his innocent puppy-dog pout, something he knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay, alright. I'll go with you," she said, finally giving in.

Clark's face lit up. "Great! Why don't you pack few clothes while I get my com-link and we can be on our way?"

Diana smiled. "Sure, let me finish my tea first."

Once she was done with her tea, they made their way towards the living quarters together. Clark excused himself and flew towards his room to get his com-link, in a minute he was waiting by Diana's door for her. She turned around nervously and asked, "Are you sure your parents won't mind if I just drop by?"

"Of course not! Why would they? They adore you." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Clark reddened and looked away.

"Really? They seem to know a lot about me then? I wonder who tells them everything." Diana smirked at him and shook her head as she finished packing. "I'm ready to leave, Kal."

"Great! This way," he said as he led the way out. He knew his parents were in for a surprise. Now it was all about control. He had to control his wanton desire for her in front of them and J'onn. But he knew it was impossible around J'onn because he had already read his mind once and found out about his real feelings for Diana.

Teleporting to Metropolis and flying to Smallville took absolutely no time. Clark landed near the barn and Diana followed suit. She walked beside him and like the gentleman he was, he carried her bag and happily lead the way to his home.

Martha had been watching them from the window, a small smile playing on her face. She opened the door to see a bright smile on her son's face, something that often appeared nowadays when he talked about Diana.

"Ma, this is Diana. I invited her to spend the holidays with us," Clark said, his voice a bit hesitant wondering how his mother would react.

Martha smiled and held her hand out for Diana. "Wonder Woman, it's great to finally meet you in person. My son doesn't stop talking about you and everything he has told us about you only makes me feel that I already know you."

Diana's eyes fell on Clark's who had lowered his face. She smiled as she said, "Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Kent. And please, call me Diana."

"Then I think you could call me Ma, just like Clark."

Clark face reddened ever more as he raised his eyebrows at his mother in surprise. Jonathan had now walked towards them and after greeting Diana, he asked her to join him and J'onn in the living room. Martha stopped him by saying, "Honey, you should let Diana settle in and then have some lunch before you can bore these kids with your chatter about everything they do at work."

"I don't bore them!" Jonathan groaned. "Do I, John?"

J'onn shook his head immediately. "No, Mr. Kent. Not at all."

Martha smiled and turned to face her son who was looking at Diana, almost mesmerized, as she looked around the house. Clearing her throat, Martha caught her son's attention and said, "Darling, why don't you show Diana the guest room?"

"Sure!" Clark gestured towards the stairway, and Diana asked him to lead the way.

Once they had walked away, Martha turned towards J'onn and raised her eyebrow at him, he quickly read her mind and nodded. "You assumed right," he said, "Kal-El really likes Diana. He's trying to hide his feelings apparently."

"And failing," Jonathan added. "I'm just glad that he found someone. It's a big world and a long life for him to be alone."

"I can hear you!" came a voice from upstairs that made them all chuckle. Clark had heard every single word, and Diana's sharp eyes hadn't missed anything. She blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry, Di. I don't know what they are talking about. And I can assure you that they aren't doing this to make you uncomfortable."

"I know, Kal," Diana replied with a shy smile. "I don't mind hearing the truth."

Clark gave her a quick smile before opening the door to the guest bedroom. He walked in and placed her bag on the chair. Diana stood looking around the room, which was neatly decorated and had a homely touch, and then she headed towards the window seat and looked out of the window. Snow covered the large expanse of the farm. When she sat there observing everything quietly, Clark decided to ask, "Is everything alright? Don't you like it here?"

Diana turned around and shook her head. "This is beautiful, Kal. I always dreamt of living in a place like this. Back in Themyscira, living at the castle, I had everything but now that I am here, I think I had nothing. This is what a home really means. To be amongst the people you love, who love you."

"You are right about that, Di. This sure feels like home." Clark smiled. He was fetching clean towels for Diana and tiding up the already neat room. "Ma and Pa will be busy packing our presents and they don't usually want me around them when they do so. J'onn and I go into the town to shop and grab our lunch on our way back. Would you like to come along?"

"I would love to. I've heard so much about Smallville, I really want to see it now that I am here."

"Well, Princess, I hope you love my small town just as much as I do." Clark winked and let the way out.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Growing Up - Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off JL animated movies/The New 52 series. No copyright infringement intended.

This is not the continuation of the previous chapter. That will be up soon. This is a different 4-chapter story that takes place after Clark and Diana's wedding and obviously after the kid's birth.

Lots of cute Baby Kent moments and some kinda hot Diana and Clark moments! :)

So... enjoy!

* * *

 **Growing Up - Chapter 1**

"Dada, dada…"

"Yes, baby, Dada will be home soon. Just wait a little longer, then we can go see Grandma and Grandpa."

"Dada…" came a shriek from the house that made Clark grin. Conner had sensed his presence even though he was a block away from their home. Clark could hear Diana cooing and humming a song. A shrill burst of laughter followed as Conner started clapping his hands hearing his mother sing.

Clark ran the rest of the way home and climbed the stairs in a hurry. Diana opened the door before he took out his key. He gave her a bright smile as she pulled him by his shirt and crashed her lips over his.

"Someone is in the mood," Clark whispered pulling away slightly, but Diana just smirked at him before pulling him back for another kiss.

"Welcome home, love," she said finally, pulling away. Still holding her in his arms, he bent down and rubbed his nose over hers, making Diana giggle.

"Dada!" came a loud, excited cry from the nursery.

"I'm home." Clark smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek and walked into the nursery to see their enthusiastic baby boy standing in the crib. Conner let out another eager cry and tried to climb out of the crib. Clark rushed to him and took him in his arms before he fell. "Whoa! Easy, buddy."

"Dada, dada…" Conner gurgled and patted his father's cheek.

"I'm home, my dear boy." Clark smiled and kissed Conner's head. Then he noticed what his son was wearing. It was a Superman onesie that Kara bought for Conner during the baby shower. "Oh, look at this, we have our very own Superboy here!"

Clark raised Conner over his head and got a whole load of gurgles and babbles in return, along with a loud shriek when he lowered him down. Diana's arms circled Clark's waist from the back and she kissed his shoulder lovingly. "Our little Superboy was eagerly waiting for you to return, so we could take him to see his grandparents."

"Is that right?" Clark asked his son, who babbled and tried to grab Diana's hair. He shoved Diana's hair in his mouth just as Clark pulled it away and said, "Conner, that's not food. You don't eat Mommy's hair."

Conner pouted and looked at Diana, who took him in her arms and gave him a loud kiss on his cheek. "Dada worries a lot, doesn't he? Your grandma told me that he used to eat sand when he was a baby. You aren't so bad after all."

"I did not!" Now it was Clark's turn to pout. _What was Ma telling Diana?_

Diana pulled his head down and kissed the pout away, causing Conner to shriek once again. Clark rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yeah, yeah, the little kissing sensor kid, can't stand his mother paying attention to anyone else."

Winking at Diana and kissing Conner's head, Clark left the nursery to go get changed. He had to go to the Planet to finish and submit a new article. After that he had a three-day break that he could completely spend with his family. As Clark stood there deciding what to wear, he felt a warm touch on his back. Clark stiffened as Diana trailed small kisses over his back, which sent a shiver down his spine. He grabbed the closet door for support. Diana's arms glided over his chest from the back. She turned him around and pushed him towards a wall.

Clark raised his arms up in surrender. Diana's eyes caught his as she smiled seductively. He grinned in return. Her eyes trailed over his muscular arms, but his chest was a work of art that enticed her since the first time she laid her eyes on him. Diana leaned towards him and kissed his neck. She put enough pressure there, leaving a hickey when she stepped back.

"Cover that, Mr. Kent, you don't want your mother seeing what a bad boy you have been." Winking at her husband and leaving him dumbstruck, Diana left the room to get Conner.

By the time Clark stepped out, he was dressed in a plaid button-down shirt that expertly covered his hickey and a jacket to go over that. He walked out and saw Diana dressed in a plain black shirt and jeans. She smirked at him with Conner on her hip. Conner had a small beanie over his head and a warm jacket. He was looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

"You take the bags, Kal; I'll carry the baby," Diana said as she walked towards the balcony. Nodding, Clark took the bags and flew out, following Diana.

Conner was gurgling in Diana's arms as the wind caressed his face. Their flight was short and soon they were landing right in front of the house. Diana took Conner in and he wriggled out of her arms, making her set him down. As soon as he saw Jonathan, Conner started crawling towards him.

"Martha, they are here!" Jonathan called as he bent down to take his eager and happy grandson in his arms. "Welcome back, Conner. Did you have a good time flying?"

Conner gurgled and started shaking his arms and legs. Diana walked towards Jonathan and gave him a quick hug. "Hi, Pa. He enjoys flying a lot. Blame your son because he used to sneak Conner out when he was just five-months-old."

"But he liked it!" Clark said as he walked into the kitchen to say hi to his mother.

* * *

A few hours later, Conner was playing with Clark and Jonathan in the living room, crawling around and bringing them all his toys. Conner handed over his favorite panda toy to his dad and crawled back to Jonathan.

Clark smiled as he heard Diana speak to Martha about Conner. His grin widened when he heard his mother say, "Diana, Jon and I are more than happy to look after Conner for a day. Why don't you and Clark go to the Fortress and spend some time alone?"

Diana's face reddened. "Ma, I…" her voice trailer off.

Clark chuckled. Diana was shy to hear that? He would make sure he took her away then. Just as he was about to go to her and tease her, his phone started ringing.

Diana walked into the living room when she no longer heard Clark's voice. Conner crawled up to her and grabbed her legs. She smiled as she lifted him up and looked around. "Where's dada, Kon?"

"Dada, dada," Conner babbled as he pointed towards the door. Smiling at him, she carried him out to see Clark ending a call and walking towards them.

"What is it, Kal?"

"Hey Di, Barry called."

Diana moved closer and touched his cheek in concern. "Emergency? Why didn't we get a call from the Watchtower?"

"Nothing related to the League, I think," Clark explained. When Conner reached out to him, he took his son in his arms, who rested his head against his shoulder. "But it did seem important. I have to go to Central City now. I'll be back soon. Con, Dada has to go to see Uncle Barry, why don't you stay with Mama?"

Kissing Conner's head, Clark gave him back to Diana and went in to say goodbye to his parents. When he returned, he kissed Diana on the cheek and took off.

Conner sat in Diana's arms, waving at Clark. Then he turned to face her and started gurgling. "Want to play with grandpa?"

Conner babbled and clapped his hands. "Mummm…" he babbled.

Diana's mouth fell open. This was the first time Conner had said that. If only Clark was there to hear it too. "Oh, baby!" She hugged him and smiled happily, taking him inside to show Ma and Pa that Conner had learnt another new word.

* * *

To be continued.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **If you are interested in reading my other SuperWonder fanfics then you can check out:**

 **Wrong Earth, Kryptonian**

Diana was having a great life till Clark Kent came along. Hold on! Not Clark Kent/Superman, her lover. But yes, it is Clark Kent/Superman… just not HER Kal. Now who is this stranger claiming to be Clark and what does he want?

* * *

 **Superman & Wonder Woman: Turning Back Time**

Getting hit by a death curse could have been the least of Clark Kent's worries. Meet Clark, who was now living his life trying to find a way to get back to normal — to go back to being twenty-seven, not seventeen. What will happen to his relationship with Princess Diana when he cannot remember a relationship in the first place? Can Diana ever find a cure to help Superman?

* * *

 **Clark & Diana: Ever After**

When they step away from being Superman and Wonder Woman, how normal are their lives? [Collection of SMWW one-shots]


	5. Growing Up - Chapter 2

**Growing Up - Chapter 2**

Clark flew straight to Central City and was heading towards S.T.A.R. Labs when the familiar flutter of a cape came in sight. Smiling, he ran towards his cousin, who had just landed in front of the Lab.

"Hey, Kara!"

Kara turned around in surprise. She wasn't expecting to see Clark here. Barry had called her saying he wanted to talk to her about something important. Smiling, she waved at him. Kara hugged him and stepped back to see that he looked a bit confused.

"What a surprise, Clark!" she said, leading the way into the building. "What brings you here?"

"Barry called."

"Let me guess. He said it was something important?" she asked, raising a single brow.

"And didn't give away much?" Clark pressed the call button on the elevator and waited. "Wonder what's happening. He pulled me away when I was playing with Conner."

"Oh yeah! You guys are spending your days off at Smallville. I totally forgot." Kara got into the elevator and pressed the button to take them to the Cortex. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Can't wait to see my adorable nephew."

Clark smiled shyly. "Diana and I might be going to the Fortress later, so…"

"I'll stay away for the day, I promise." Kara grinned.

When they reached the Cortex, they walked in to see Barry seated looking at the computer. He hadn't noticed them, but Cisco did. "Hey, Kara, Clark! Here to see Barry?"

"Hi, Cisco," the cousins greeted, walking in.

Barry's head snapped up and he gave them both a weak smile and asked them to take a seat. He gave Cisco a look, and immediately Cisco announced that he was hungry and would be out for a while grabbing a Big Belly Burger. Once he left, Clark noticed that Barry looked uncomfortable, nervous even.

"What's going on, Barry? Why did you call us here?" Clark asked.

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you, let's keep it confidential for the time being, okay? When Kara was affected by the Red Kryptonite three months ago, I took her blood sample and stored it someplace safe."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. Batman would throw a tantrum if he were ever to find out that Supergirl's blood sample had been stored somewhere other than the Watchtower. "What did you do with my blood, B?"

Barry sighed. "I was curious, baby. I'm sorry. So, I ran some tests. The results were surprising."

"I'm not dying, am I?" Kara asked, sounding anxious. Clark took her hand in his and patted it. She calmed down and waited for Barry to continue.

Flash stood up and moved around the room quickly. Within seconds, he had darkened the room and was projecting something on the screen in front of the Els. "I ran some tests to see just how the growth hormones worked in your case."

"Barry, seriously? You were testing to see how rapidly I aged or something?" Kara shook her head and sat back in her chair.

"No. The opposite, actually. Kara, don't get mad. Since the time we got together, I have always wanted to know how you aged. We know for sure that as long as I run, it slows down my aging. I'm not going to be an old man anytime soon."

Kara threw her arms up in the air and let out a loud sigh. "So you are worried I'll become a grandmother whilst you stay young and charming forever?"

"Kara, hold on." Clark touched her arm, stopping her. "Barry has a point. We never gave a thought about the whole aging thing. Your aging stopped when you were stuck in the phantom zone, making me look older than you when you finally arrived here. Our powers grew as we got older. But we never figured out if we age like humans or not age at all."

"Thanks, Clark," Barry called before putting on a slideshow for the cousins to see. "This is Kara's prognosis. You can see clearly how the sudden stopping of aging has not affected her at all. But Clark is right, you grow stronger as you age. But if you notice the last three years, your aging has slowed down rapidly and it's slowing down even more as we speak."

Kara looked at Clark in confusion. Nothing made sense. Barry noticed that and quickly ran around the room, changing the slides on the computer, showing them something else.

"Clark, when you got hurt during our latest mission, when they used the kryptonite dagger on you, you bled. I kinda took the blood since we had to clean it so it didn't get into the wrong hands," Barry explained. "What you see here is _your_ aging process. You had a normal growth. And your powers seemed to have reached their full potential when you turned twenty-seven. You are getting stronger, but—"

Clark cut him off. "But I'm aging as slow as Kara?"

"Yes." Barry nodded. "But it's not just that. Observe the last three years. When I said Kara is aging slowly, she's still aging in someway. As for you, it's so slow that it looks like it's going to stop altogether."

The thirty-year-old Kryptonian looked up in shock. _What was Barry talking about?_

"Clark, in less than six months, you are going to stop aging. You will never grow old again. This would have been different if you were on Krypton. But the yellow sun's radiation is so good for you that it's not going to let you change physically. You will grow stronger, both of you. But I don't think you will ever grow older."

"We will never go grey?" Kara asked, sadly.

Barry walked to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Kara. But this is the truth."

The couple didn't notice just how much this had affected Clark. He sat frozen in his chair looking at the charts in front of him. Never in his life had he imagined that he would stop aging. Of course he should be happy about it. Diana was an immortal; this meant they would always be together. He wouldn't be dying anytime soon, leaving her all alone. But what about Conner? What about his little boy?

Clark stood up quietly and said, "Thanks, Barry. For running the tests and telling us what is going on. I really have to head back home now. I'll see you guys later."

"Clark, you okay?" Kara called after him.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yeah! See ya."

Stepping out, Clark noticed the sky darkening. He hadn't realized he had been in there for so long. With a heavy heart, he flew back to Smallville and landed near the backdoor. Before anyone could hear him, he walked in and went straight to his room and locked the door after him.

Clark heard his parents and Diana playing with Conner downstairs. He wanted to scream! He was having a hard time turning around and going to his son. Barry told him that the Kryptonians on Earth stopped aging eventually. But what about his baby boy? He was only a half-Kryptonian. How would that affect Conner?

Letting out a deep sigh, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Putting on his best smile, he went back downstairs to his family. Conner gurgled at him happily. Ma and Pa were talking about what Conner did while he was gone. But it was only Diana who saw the pain behind her Kal's fake smile.

* * *

To be continued.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Growing Up - Chapter 3

**Growing Up - Chapter 3**

It was dinnertime and Diana still hadn't managed to ask Clark what was bothering him. He had just sat watching TV once he came back. Conner tried to play with him but Clark was lost in his thoughts the entire time.

When they finally sat down for dinner, Martha asked Clark if he wanted some more vegetables, but he didn't reply. That's when Diana noticed that he wasn't really listening to any of them. She shook his shoulder, making him snap out of his daze.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Clark asked them.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged concerned glances before Martha offered her son more vegetables. Diana sat mashing the carrots and potatoes for Conner, who was eagerly waiting for his dinner. She smiled at her son and ruffled his dark hair; he gave her a drooly grin while happily wiggling his legs. Placing the mashed vegetables on his plate, she was about to scoop the veggies into his spoon when he put his hand over them and started eating by himself.

"Kal, look!" Diana called happily. "He's eating by himself."

Clark gave her a small smile but didn't say anything. Diana realized that the trip to Central City hadn't gone well and she had to talk to him about it soon.

After dinner, Clark excused himself saying he had to go into the town to get something. Conner tried to get his attention, wanting to go with him, but Clark was already gone by then.

"Ma," Diana called. "Can you look after Conner for a while? I'm going after Kal."

"Sure, honey." Martha smiled reassuringly. Taking Conner in her arms, she smiled. "Conner is having so much fun, he will barely notice you are gone."

Diana thanked her and walked out of the house.

* * *

She flew up and started looking around. She knew he wasn't going into town. He just wanted to get away. Her sharp eyes caught sight of him seated by the riverbank. Diana landed near him and walked towards him.

"Di, I'm sorry," he spoke when he heard her approach. "But I really want to be left alone right now."

Without a word, Diana sat down next to him. She reached out to touch his hand. "To have and to hold," she spoke softly. "For better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health."

Clark closed his eyes. "Till death do us part," he whispered. "Why are you repeating the vows?"

"We made a promise. I'm reminding you of that. I don't know what's bothering you, but I think it's time you tell me. If you don't, I'm heading straight to Central City to find out just what happened."

"You don't have to do that," Clark said as he grabbed her arm. Diana turned to face him when he let go of her hand. "Tell me, Di, are the children of immortals mortals?"

"Well, not every immortal can have a child. If we are talking about my mother, then it was because of _him_. It's his immortality that made me what I am. As for the Amazons, they were blessed to be immortals. I haven't really see other half breeds to know if they are mortal or not."

"What about Conner?"

Diana's eyes widened. _So this was what troubling him?_ "When I was pregnant with Conner, Hera wanted to know what the species was. I think Conner is the only half-alien, half-Amazon to ever exist. I have no idea how my immortality affects him. It seems like he is more Kryptonian than an Amazon. Are you worried about this?"

"You know, Di, my biggest fear till today was losing you. I always used to think that one day—someday—I will grow older. And eventually die. You are an immortal, but I am not," Clark confessed solemnly. "But I guess there was another fear, equally great as losing you. What if Conner aged like a human? What then?"

"He is not a human, Kal. He will never be."

"Right. But what about his Kryptonian blood? Di, Barry revealed something big. Remember how two years ago you told me I haven't changed much?" Diana nodded silently asking him to continue. "This is because my aging has slowed. As I grow stronger, I will eventually stop aging. It's because of the yellow sun. Things would have been different in Krypton with the red sun. It's the same with Kara. Though she might have time, I'll stop aging completely in less than six months."

Diana gave him a small smile. "I might sound selfish now, but I'm just so happy to hear you aren't growing old. You will always be with me."

"I know. I'm happy too. But I'm worried about Conner. What if he keeps aging like a human and grows older? I can't bear seeing my son die before me, Diana. I'm the selfish one here. I want you both to be with me forever."

Diana could see the tears sliding down his cheeks. She raised her hand and wiped them off. Clark was sobbing as she pulled him closer against her chest. "Kon isn't going anywhere, Kal. If I have any power over it, I swear I will figure out what will happen to him. I know there will be some answers at Themyscira. Maybe Hermes could help. If I have to go to Olympus to get those answers, I will. I promise."

She gently lay back and pulled him along with her. With his face against her breast, she could still hear him sob. The last time she had seen him so vulnerable was when she had broken up with him because of her mother. He had begged her to tell him what was wrong. And before that, it was when a child died, and he couldn't save her. Her Kal had a big heart. He was like an innocent child who constantly needed a reminder that he was loved. She loved him very much, and she loved their son too. Within a short amount of time Kal and Kon had become her entire existence. She had never loved like this before. Despite not reacting like Clark, it hurt her to think of what lay ahead in Conner's future.

When Diana felt that Clark had calmed down, she asked him to get up and fly with her. Conner was going to bed soon and she wanted Clark to say goodnight to him before he did. The baby boy was awfully curious and upset when his father didn't play with him. Diana wanted to make sure that would never happen again.

When they flew back to the house, they walked in hand in hand to see Martha lifting Conner in her arms. The tired baby was yawing when he saw his parents walk in. He gurgled and opened his arms wide for them. Clark was the one to reach him first; scooping him in his arms, he said goodnight to his parents and headed straight to his room.

Diana decided to change before getting into bed. She made sure Clark and Conner got some time alone before she joined them. Walking out wearing one of Clark's old t-shirts, she saw that Conner was peacefully sleeping on his father's chest. Clark gave her a small smile as she got into the bed. She kissed Conner's head and pulled Clark closer.

"I'm going to talk to mother tomorrow. I'll also have a word with Hermes. You don't have to worry at all," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm grateful. I just want him safe and happy."

"As long as we are here, we will make sure he is." With that, Diana reached out to take Conner in her arms. She laid him in his crib and returned to the bed.

"Sorry if I scared you today," Clark muttered as he nudged her neck with his nose. "When Barry told me, it was just too hard to process. All I could think about was Conner."

"This proves just how much you love our son, Kal. And I'm so happy that my boy has a father who loves him more than life itself."

Clark moved back and looked into her eyes. There was sadness and grief. W _as she remembering her own childhood?_

"Is this about Zeus?"

Diana shook her head. "I never knew it was him. If Hermes hadn't called me sister that one day, I would never have figured out it was Zeus. Mother wanted it to be a secret. Living in the island, not having a father didn't matter much. It only did when I came to the Man's World and saw you with Pa. But I guess I only realized what I had missed when I first saw you with Conner. What a pure bond it was. So, I will protect it. You have my word."

Clark gave her a charming smile. "I love you."

Diana smirked as she leaned closer. "I know," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

To be continued.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	7. Growing Up - Chapter 4

**Growing Up - Chapter 4**

When Diana woke up the next morning, she found Conner sleeping in the bed with her and Clark. Clark's hand rested over their baby boy's tummy as he peacefully slept, holding one of Clark's fingers tightly. Diana smiled at the duo. At some point of time, while she slept, Clark must have woken up and brought Conner to bed after the little boy probably woke up when he was hungry at night.

Leaning down to kiss her son's cheek, Diana got up from the bed. She quickly took a shower and was out to put on her armor when she saw Conner stir in bed. Conner loved seeing Diana in her Wonder Woman costume, he knew it was still his mother, but he looked at her in awe. Putting on her armor, she went to her baby who was crawling towards her in the bed.

"Morning, sweetheart," Diana said in a low voice as she took him in her arms. "You are up early!"

"Mummm," Conner babbled as he buried his face against her neck. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her with a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" Diana asked as she slowly moved around the room with Conner in her arms.

She was trying to stay quiet, trying not to wake Clark up, but she failed to do so. Clark sat up, rubbing his eyes just like Conner did. "Di?" he called.

"Kal, I'm sorry, I was trying not to wake you up."

"Hey! That's okay. Give him to me. I'm sure he won't mind a bottle. You should go talk to your mother." Diana sighed hearing that. Clark wasn't trying to chase her away or anything, he was just trying to get answers. And Diana knew that her son didn't mind a bottle. She handed him over to Clark after kissing his head. Then fetched a bottle for him that Clark warmed up in seconds with his heat vision.

Once Diana was sure that Conner had settled down, she caressed his cheek and kissed Clark's temple before flying out of the window.

* * *

Diana flew straight to Themyscira. When she spotted her mother taking a walk in the palace gardens, she flew towards her.

"Mother," Diana called, lowering herself to the ground.

"Diana?" Hippolyta looked at her in surprise. She reached out to hug her daughter. "It has been so long, my child. Have you been well?"

"Yes, mother. I've come to talk to you about Conner."

Hippolyta grew wary hearing that. "What happened? Is he well?"

"He is. Kal has found some unexpected information about himself. We are concerned it would affect Conner in some way," Diana muttered.

"Walk with me," Hippolyta said as she led the way towards the fountains.

Diana nodded and followed her mother. "Tell me, mother, does an immortal's child become an immortal too?"

"Not unless the immortal procreates with another immortal. Are you worried about Conner?"

"Of course I am!" Diana let out a loud sigh. "Kal just found out that he will stop aging in the next six months. Last night he cried thinking about Conner. I tried to stay strong for him, but I can't bear seeing my son grow older than me and die whilst I still look like this!" Diana gestured towards herself, and Hippolyta immediately knew just how dire this situation was.

Hippolyta took a seat in the nearby bench and closed her eyes. She prayed for Hermes to talk to her. When she opened her eyes again, Hermes stood in front of them, looking at Diana in surprise.

"Sister," he said in a mere whisper. "I'm happy to see that you are doing well. You are here to ask something about your son?"

"Indeed," Diana replied. "As you may already know, my husband is a mortal. But we have recently come to known that he will no longer be aging. As long as that yellow sun shines, or any yellow sun, he will have his powers. But what about my son?"

"I know the answer to all your questions. But do you want to find out that easily?" Hermes gave her a small smile.

"I don't mind finding out the hard way," Diana confessed. "But I can't say the same about my husband."

"Very well. You have nothing to worry about. Your son might not be an immortal, but he has been bestowed with our gifts. He will grow just as his father did. His powers growing stronger as he ages. But when he turns twenty-seven, he will stop aging. He will look a bit older than you. But he will not die. But in case he is affected by Kryptonite somehow, he will be brought to Zeus, who will offer him immortality."

Both Diana and Hippolyta's eyes widened hearing that. "But why?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Wasn't that the gift Zeus gave him when he was born?" Hermes asked the Amazon, who looked confused.

"He never told us," Hippolyta answered.

"Well then, just make sure he doesn't die. Once Zeus gets his hands on him, he will not let your son leave Olympus. It's not everyday he gets to have a grandchild with the powers Kon-El of Earth has."

Diana sighed. "So, my son's more Kryptonian than Amazon?"

"If that is how you see it, then yes. He will also inherit all his father's powers, along with all of yours. Your lasso will be able to answer him someday. But know this, he is to be protected from Zeus."

"I know. And I will protect my son," Diana promised. "Thank you, Hermes. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Oh, I know." Hermes smiled and gave them a small nod before he vanished.

Diana turned to her mother and gave her an unexpected hug. "Thank you, mother! I have to get going now. Kal and Kon will be waiting for me."

"Bring that child here someday, I miss him terribly." Hippolyta smiled and waved her daughter goodbye.

"Will do! Goodbye, mother."

* * *

Diana flew straight back to Smallville, but when she landed at the farm, she headed straight to her room and changed into civilian clothes before going downstairs. To her surprise, all the Kents were outside in the backyard laughing at something.

Smiling, Diana stepped out to see a small inflatable baby pool with Conner's bath toys floating around. Her baby boy was sitting in the pool, splashing the water over his father. Clark sat on the grass as he played with Conner, laughing all the while. Martha was busy clicking pictures and Jonathan stood looking at his grandson happily.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Diana asked, walking towards them.

Jonathan smiled at her and said, "Since Conner was sitting upright and all, Martha and I thought he could use a little pool of his own. He loves it."

Diana hugged Jonathan and Martha. "Thank you, Ma, Pa. That's so sweet of you. He seems to be having a lot of fun."

Bending down next to the pool, she tickled Conner's chin, eliciting a shrill of laughter from him. Clark looked up at her and gave her a pleasant smile. "Welcome back," he whispered.

Diana nodded. "Can I have a word with you alone?"

Clark looked up at his parents, who nodded and asked him to go, saying that they would play with Conner while they were gone. Before Conner could notice, Diana grabbed Clark's hand and took off. She flew him towards the riverbank where they sat last night.

Lowering herself to the ground, she waited for him to land as well. When he did, he asked, "What did your mother say?"

"Mother didn't have a lot to say, but Hermes did." Diana gave him a bright smile. "Kal, he's going to age like you. Only he might stop aging when he turns twenty-seven. You don't have any reason to worry now."

Clark sighed in relief and pulled her closer, burying his head against her neck. Diana felt his warm breath on her neck as she caressed his hair. "But there's something you need to know."

Clark pulled back, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, as long as we keep him safe… Kal, Zeus's gift for Conner was a second chance at life. If Conner was ever killed by Kryptonite, he would be brought back as an immortal."

"But isn't that good?" Clark asked in confusion.

"He would be taken to Olympus where Zeus will teach him how to be like him. He wouldn't be allowed to be with us."

"Your father is a jerk." Clark once again buried his face against her neck. "Well, I'll die keeping my boy safe."

"And I'll make sure you live keeping him safe." Diana smiled when she felt him nudge her neck with his nose. "What are you doing, Kal?"

"I do want to spend time with Conner. His baby pool is fun, he loves splashing water all over us. But I really, really need you. I just… you are stuck with me for a long time, Di. I want to take advantage of that."

Diana giggled. "What do you suggest then?"

"Quickie? Fortress? Or even at the barn. I don't mind." Clark started trailing small kisses over her skin.

"Is this payback for what I did yesterday?"

He looked up at her as she touched the hickey she had given him. It was already fading. "Maybe. Maybe I just want to leave a lovebite on you to show the world you are mine."

"Hmm… Possessive, Mr. Kent?" Diana smirked. "You have already left a mark." She lifted his hand and placed it over her chest. "In my heart. And I'm glad it's mine! Like you are."

"Now who's the possessive one?" Clark grinned, pulling her closer. "So what do you say? Fortress?"

"Barn. I kind of like the couch you have up there. And we did decide to spend our free time with Conner, you can't take it all up." Diana pushed him away and started running. "Let's see who's faster, Superman. Think you can beat me?"

"Oh, you just wait and watch, Wonder Woman." Clark raced behind her, catching up in seconds. "What do I get if I win?"

"Hmm… let's see." Diana pretended to be thinking, she had slowed down her pace, which made him to do the same; grabbing his shirt, she pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. Clark came to a halt, flustered. Diana had already reached the barn by then and stood waiting for him.

"Cheater," he called after her. "You are gonna pay for that."

"Oh yes, I've been a very bad girl!" Diana winked as she walked into the barn.

Clark stood outside grinning like an idiot. How did he end up being so lucky? As he was about to walk in after Diana, he heard Conner's laughter. Using his x-ray vision, Clark saw his son splashing water over his grandfather's face. Jonathan obviously didn't mind him doing that. And Martha couldn't stop taking pictures, capturing all the great memories.

"Kal, I'm waiting!"

Chuckling, Clark opened the barn door and locked it behind him. Diana was slowly taking off her shirt, biting her lip seductively.

"This quickie isn't really gonna be a quickie," Clark told her.

"Did I ask for a quickie, Superman?" Winking, she pulled him closer, crashing her lips over hers. And Clark soon forgot all his worries and lost himself in his beautiful princess's embrace. _Oh, what a great place to be_ , he thought, deepening the kiss, pulling her even closer.

 _The end._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
